


Stargazers

by aeroa113



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I intended it to be platonic, Or romantic, Other, Short One Shot, but it could go either way, honestly it could be either one, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroa113/pseuds/aeroa113





	Stargazers

Keith pulled Pidge closer to himself, his gaze focused on the thousands of distant stars and galaxies that surrounded them in the viewing deck. Pidge curled themselves into his embrace, closing their eyes.

“I can’t believe we spent all that time theorizing if aliens were even real…” they murmured.

“We probably could have found out in a better way,” Keith dryly joked, lips quirking up into a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

He let himself look down at the little person in his arms. To this day he still couldn’t believe that someone as young as Pidge was here with the rest of the team, fighting against the strongest beings in the universe. Fighting to find their brother and father.

With a small squeeze of their shoulder, Keith tried to offer some encouraging words. “If you think about it, though… without your scanning the sky every night for aliens, you never would have known what was happening when Shiro landed. To be there to help get Shiro out of there. To get the team together.”

Pidge looked up and met Keith’s gaze. “If you hadn’t been studying the energy from the Blue Lion, we never would have left Earth. We wouldn’t be this close to finding Matt.” With that, they wrapped their smaller arms around Keith’s waist and laughed a little.

“Looks like being a conspiracy theorist has some use.”


End file.
